


Fairy Lights

by monsterlover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/monsterlover
Summary: The story of Piers and my Pokemon SWSH OC, Beetle, who goes by Bee for short. Beetle is 19, and I HC Piers in this fic as 22.You can see refs and learn about Bee here: https://fairyvvind.tumblr.com/ocs
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Fairy Lights

Bee's hands shook as she cradled the covered casserole dish in her arm, causing the lid to clatter against the dish. She swallowed, hesitating as her other arm extended over Piers’ dressing room door. Was this weird? She couldn’t tell. This flew just fine in Postwick - she was convinced she probably managed to keep her childhood crushes around on her cooking alone. But this was Spikemuth. Oh sure, it was safe and all, but it wasn’t exactly a quaint little village like back home.

Her hand was knocking before she knew it, and she clenched her jaw, panicking.

“Yeah, come in,” she heard him say. Her hand nervously wrapped around the doorknob. 

She entered to see him sitting back, feet up on a table, on his phone with an earbud in. He glanced up at her and hurriedly got up, throwing off his earbud and phone.

“Oi, I didn’t know you had that heavy dish in your hands, you shoulda said somethin’,” he said, taking the dish from her.

“Oh relax, it’s not _that_ heavy, Piers!” she laughed.

“You kiddin’, Bee? This thing is huge - what is it, anyways?” he said, placing it on the table.

“Oh, just a chicken pie,” she replied, “Family recipe. You just um, looked like you could use a home cooked meal. I mean, I thought you’d like it. Just, I was thinking about you. You can just take it home and stick it in the oven for a bit and it’ll heat right back up. It should last you a good while, too. I’ve always made it in big batches with my mum. Oh and I uh, don’t care about the dish. I mean, you can give it back when you’re done with it if you want to, but you don’t, uh, have to.”

Her stomach was in knots as she rambled, and she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled, looking down at the dish.

“Wow, that’s… really thoughtful of you, Bee,” he said, turning back to her, “Thanks.”

She rocked on her heels, nodding.

“Well, um, that was all,” she said, “I’ll uh, leave you to it.”

Piers laughed and shook his head.

"What, you're just gonna go?"

Her mouth fell open, and she nervously twisted the hem of her sweater in her hands.

"Well I… didn't want to impose…"

"Come on, you made this, we should have it together," he said, "I was just about to head home. You wanna come with?"

Bee's stomach sank a bit. Marnie would probably be there. That wasn't a bad thing, she liked Marnie a lot - but it wouldn't feel quite the same as if it were just the two of them.

"Sure," she said, "Do we wait up for Marnie, or--?"

"Oh, no, Marnie's out of town. And besides, she lives in her own place by the gym now. It’s my old place, I let her have it. Not that I ever really used it; always stayed in my current flat with her. But, you know, she's a big girl now, Gym Leader and all…"

He cleared his throat.

"But listen to me, all ramblin' and such… come on, let's get out of here - I mean, if that's okay with you," he said, with a small smile. 

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's fine!" she replied, a little too excited.

"Alright then," he said, packing up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

The walk to his apartment was, truthfully, quite short, but it felt like an eternity for Bee. A few Yell members recognized her and greeted her, which eased her nerves a bit; at least she didn't feel so out of place like she did the first time she had come there. 

"They love you, you know," Piers commented, "Our battle was probably my most well-attended gym battle ever. Nice to go out on a high note like that."

"'High note'? But I beat you."

"Yeah, and the crowd was fantastic," he said, "Winning's nice an' all, but what I really like is a happy crowd."

Bee smiled to herself, silently sighing as they climbed up the steps to his apartment. 

“Ah, here we are. Hang on,” he said, fiddling around for his keys. 

Bee’s heart beat faster at the realization that it was really going to happen, she was really going to have dinner with Piers - in his own place.

The door unlocked, and he pushed it open, gesturing for her to enter.

“Milady,” he said as she walked in. 

It was a very busy, but overall tidy place; a little bit of clutter here and there, but mostly kept together, and above all, extremely lived-in. It was dimly lit, even when he turned the lights on, the walls littered with lamps that resembled neon signs.

“S’ not much, but it’s home,” he said, “Here. Oven’s over there, glove’s in the drawer. Kitchen light’s to the left.”

Bee made her way over, setting the oven and placing the dish inside.

“Thanks. Set the timer for twenty minutes, that should be enough just to warm it up,” she said, stretching “Oof. Feet are killing me. Where can I put my boots and things?”

“Aw, anywhere, I don’t care,” he said, taking his own shoes off and hanging his jacket on the coat hanger. She followed suit as she watched him get down to just his shorts and shirt, and couldn’t help but stare as he let down his hair - all natural (save for the meticulous dye job), tumbling all the way down past his waist.

“Oof,” he said, “S’ heavy. Think maybe I should cut it?”

“No,” Bee suddenly said, “I mean, only if it’s bothering you. Looks-wise it’s great.”

She swallowed, blushing as she took off her hat and placed it on a kitchen chair. She could hear him laugh as he took his seat on the couch.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” she quickly replied, taking her seat in the armchair next to the couch, facing him.

“So,” he said, “Been cookin’ with your mum since you were a kid, you said?”

“Oh! Yeah,” she said, “Always. I love to cook. It’s like art you can eat.”

She winced internally, feeling like a fool for saying something so silly. He smirked, resting his head on his fist.

“That’s a nice way of lookin’ at it,” he said, “Everyone’s gotta find some kinna artistic outlet.”

"Yeah," she replied, quietly trailing off.

He laid his head back, exhaling. Her eyes wandered over his pale neck, down his chest and across his arms, and she couldn’t help but notice how far he had his legs spread. Her face grew hot, and she looked away, posing as casually as she could.

“Augh, so bloody tired,” he said, “Glad the tour’s over; gives me time to relax."

“I bet you get even more time from off, now that Marnie’s the new gym leader,” she said, looking for more things to talk about.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” he said, “Don’t really know what all I’m gonna do with my time, but, it’s nice to have.”

“Yeah…” she trailed off.

The next moments were painfully long and slow to her, with only the sparsest bits of conversation scattered throughout. She could hardly contain her trembling as she waited for the oven to finally be done, though when it finally did she nearly jumped out of her seat.

“Oh, better check that,” she said, all too eager for a distraction.

Piers stretched as he rose from the couch, rubbing his eyes.

“Alright, it’s ready,” she said from the kitchen, “Where do you keep your plates?”

“Oi, I’ll get us some,” he said, trotting in to help her.

“Oh, and do you have a slicer-- ah, thanks,” she said, taking the utensil he already handed her.

“Alright, well,” she said, putting their plates down, “It’s not a very pretty dish, but it’s good.”

“I’m sure it is,” he replied, scooping up his first bite with his fork.

His brows raised the moment it entered his mouth.

“Oh wow,” he said, “This is fantastic, Bee.”

Bee’s heart raced as a smile spread across her lips.

“I’m glad you think so,” she said, “Well, eat up. Goodness knows you need it!”

He rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“You sound like my sister,” he said, “I’m fine.”

“Come on now, you’re wasting away!” Bee teased, “You could so with some meat on your bones.”

“Well, that’s not gonna be hard with you around,” he said.

They shared a look, and fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of their meal.

* * *

“Goodness, I think we ate half the dish,” Bee commented, as she rose from her seat, taking their dishes to the sink.

“Couldn’t help m’self. Best stuff I’ve ever had,” he said, “I might have to hoof it down to your mum’s every now and then!”

“Hah! She’d definitely love to have you,” she replied.

Her eyes darted to a movie laying on top of the television. 

“Oh my goodness, is that… oh no way,” she said, picking it up, “ _The Unauthorized Story of Team Rocket_? Ohh, where did you get this?! They don’t even put this on any of the streaming networks!”

“Oh yeah, that? Nabbed it on a tour in Kanto. Pretty crazy stuff. Why, you wanna watch it? It’s one of my faves, wouldn’t mind watchin’ it again,” he said, shrugging.

She swallowed. So far this was dinner and a movie, so what might come next? No, no, shouldn’t think like that.

“Absolutely,” she said, handing it to him, “I love true crime stuff.”

“Me too,” he said, popping it into the television, “Even if it makes me kinda upset sometimes.”

“How so?” she asked, settling on the couch.

“Just how nasty people can be. To other people. And to Pokemon,” he said, “That burns me up more than anything. We’re supposed to coexist with Pokemon… not take advantage of ‘em and hurt ‘em. They do so much for us, we should strive to do the same, y’know?”

“One-hundred percent,” she replied, with a solemn nod, “It’s pretty deplorable what people will do to Pokemon to serve their own ends.”

Piers smiled as he flipped it on, landing on the couch next to her. _Oh._ He was going to sit next to her? Oh boy.

He relaxed, resting his ankle on his other knee, his arm on the top of the back of the couch, and once again she could not help but look at him. His pale inner thigh was exposed to her, and a fleeting desire to run her hand along it came to mind, but she shook her head, chasing the thought away.

“You cold?” he asked, as the documentary began to play.

“Oh, no, just, you know, one of those weird shivers you get sometimes,” she replied.

“Ah, yeah. I feel you.”

She tried her best to relax, but the presence of his arm behind her put butterflies in her stomach. She slowly sat back against the couch, concealing her nerves when the back of her neck touched his arm ever so slightly.

They were quiet for a good bit of the movie, but each of them had opinions to share at several points, and they ended up pausing it often to discuss them. So often, in fact, that it had grown very late by the time they finished the movie. 

“Oi, it’s nearly ten o’ clock,” Bee said, glancing at her phone, “Ugh, sorry. I didn’t mean to impose so late.”

“Oh, well… you don’t gotta go right away,” he said, “I mean, unless you got somewhere to be. Don’t wanna keep you if you’re busy.”

“Me? Oh, no. I don’t have anything going on right now, really.”

He gave her a smile.

“Neither do I.”

They shared a look, and he raised his brows, shrugging.

“Well, if you’re not too tired yet,” he said, “You wanna watch somethin’ else? I got some happier stuff too. Don’t have to just watch documentaries about crime bosses and other such depressin’ stuff.”

Her heart leapt into her throat. He wanted her to stay?

“Or we could just sit and talk,” she replied, feeling a bit bold. His smile radiated softly across his face.

“Yeah,” he said, “We could do that.”

The hours flew by as they talked about anything and everything, making each other laugh, and she honestly had never felt so comfortable around anyone in a long time. He had so many things to say about everything: almost all good, and from his unique and so utterly passionate perspective. She found herself listening more than speaking, but never feeling talked over. She just wanted to hear him talk all night. Forever, really.

“...but I digress,” he said, “Uh… actually, I can’t remember what we were talkin’ ‘bout.”

They laughed, and she suddenly realized how close she was to him, and that his arm was now draped completely over her shoulder.

“Oh,” he said, with another short, nervous laugh, “Look at that.”

They probably ought to have moved away from each other. But they didn’t.

“I don’t mind,” she said, softly.

He swallowed, the tip of his tongue grazing the corner of his mouth.

“Neither do I,” he replied, leaning a little closer.

Her heart raced as he approached, but her stomach twisted in fear.

“Piers,” she suddenly said. He stopped.

“Yeah?”

“I… you know how I feel about you, yeah?" she said, shaking with nerves.

He blinked slowly, with a soft smirk.

"I think I got an idea," he said.

She gave a weak laugh and shrugged.

“You must be used to it, though… with all those fans and all,” she said, shyly turning away from him.

“Oh sure, I got fans,” he said, “But that’s not the same. Detached. Impersonal. It’s not _real_.”

Bee’s breath hitched as his hand wrapped around her waist.

“But… I am?” she asked, suddenly feeling how close his face was to hers.

“Yeah,” he whispered, nose grazing her cheek, “you are.”

“Piers, I…”

She shook in her spot, her heart sinking. It was all too perfect, all so sudden, that there was no way he could have truly meant it.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just... I don’t want you to do this if, you know… if you’re gonna pretend it didn’t happen in the morning,” she admitted, shaking, her other hand crumpling her skirt.

“You really think I’d do that?” he asked, softly. She gave a weak shrug.

“I dunno. It just seems too good to be true, I guess,” she said, “I’ve never had things go this well with anyone before.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” he said, with a laugh, “What can I say? I like you, Bee. I like you a lot.” 

Her cheeks buzzed with warmth as she smiled.

“I like you too, Piers.”

He gazed into her eyes, and the tender look within them _broke_ her - her feelings suddenly came pouring out all at once, without warning.

“I like you more than anyone I think I’ve ever met in my life,” she confessed in a single breath, “I know I’ve only known you for a few months, but I’m--I’m crazy about you.”

His brows raised as she continued, her trembling nearly moving the entire couch.

"I think about you every day, and every night, just before I go to bed, while I play your albums, pretending it’s me you’re singing about," she continued to babble, unable to contain herself, "I-I’m kind of falling in love with you and I can’t get out of it. I don’t want to. I want to be with you, want to be with you so _bad_ and sometimes it… it…”

Her voice cracked as she trailed off, and he reached for her, silencing her with his thumb over her lips. 

“Shh,” he gently chastised, “I get it, love.”

“Oh goodness, thank you,” she laughed, “I didn’t know if I was ever gonna stop…”

“You really do that? Listen to my songs before you go to bed?” he asked.

She blushed bright red, her eyes widening.

“Oh, um, well… yeah,” she replied, embarrassed.

“Which one's your favorite?”

“I… well,” she said, thinking, “I love them all, but I guess if I had to pick… I’d say _Fairy Lights._ ”

He smiled, leaning close.

"That so?"

He gently turned her face away so his lips could be at her ear, and she shivered as he softly sang to her.

_I wanna get lost in the light of your eyes_

_Shinin’ like the lights in your window_

_Can't see a thing but their glow so bright_

_Wrap me up, baby, in your fairy lights_

“Ohh, that’s not _fair_ ,” she laughed, giddy with nerves. He turned her face back towards him.

“I don’t play fair,” he whispered, with a wink, pulling her in for a kiss.

She tensed, then melted into him, sighing. Their lips locked together softly, lingering rather than moving against each other, and then pulled apart, and she could not help but bring her hands over her face.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, overwhelmed.

"Too much for you, love?" 

"I've… I've kissed maybe three other people, ever," she admitted, "Kid I grew up with a long time ago, and a couple random folks in secondary... it's just been so long, and I-- _wow_."

"Yeah? How do I compare?" he joked, his face pulled into a small smile. She could see the heat blooming across his pale cheeks. 

"Ohh, you’ve knocked them all out of the park for sure," she said, "But, maybe you should try again, just to make sure?"

He grinned, leaning towards her and claiming her lips for his once more. Her nerves faded away as he kissed her, and she pulled him close as she possibly could. He shivered as one of her hands wandered up his waist, and her lips parted to invite his tongue into her mouth. Slowly, they kissed, exploring each other and savouring the other's touch.

She found his bottom lip between her lips, and she couldn't help but take it into her mouth and drag it between her teeth, very gently.

"Mm, you don't have to be so gentle with me, girl," he said.

"Come on, I haven't done this in a while," she replied, "Don't wanna give you any bite marks."

"Not even if I ask nicely?" he teased.

She swallowed down the groan his words coaxed from her as her hands wandered up, pulling herself even closer. She shivered as his hand snaked down to her leg, pulling it up and over him. He ran his fingers down the inside of her thigh, fingers grazing the hem of the shorts under her skirt. 

"Piers--" she said, pulling away from him.

"Oh, sorry, too fast for you?" he asked sheepishly.

"I've just… I've never actually…"

"Ohh, oh," he said, withdrawing his hand, "We don't have to go that far--"

"No, I mean, we _can_ , I just thought you should know," she said, "Just so you don't expect too much from me…"

Piers could not help but laugh.

"Bee, stop worryin’ so much. I don’t want you to do tricks or somethin’, I just want _you_ ," he said.

She laughed nervously, covering her face again.

"Bee?" 

"I just-- I cannot believe this. If I had known bringing you food would have worked this well, I'd have done it months ago!" 

Piers took her face in his hands, pulling her into a hug.

"You're adorable," he said with a laugh, squeezing her tight. 

She sighed, arranging herself so she could rest against his chest, warm and thudding away against her.

“You’re wonderful,” she replied. A warm laugh rumbled in his chest beneath her, and she closed her eyes to better feel his heartbeat.

It was quick and steady, and it thrilled her to know it was beating the way it was because of her. The warmth of his skin could be felt through his jersey, and temptation bid her to turn her head to place a kiss against it, to which he gave a small _ohh_.

His little noise gave her an idea, and she began trailing kisses up his chest, over his exposed collarbones, and then at his neck. He couldn't help but quietly moan, his hands gripping into her sweater.

" _Bee_ ," he breathed, voice thick with desire he tried his hardest to conceal.

"Piers," she sighed back, lips now wandering to his earlobe. He shivered when she placed a small kiss upon it, then turned his face to kiss her again, hungrily.

He sighed as he felt her grind on him, and he moved his thigh up underneath her in response. They continued to kiss as she moved against him, keening desperately from the lack of contact.

“Touch me,” she moaned, suddenly.

She stopped, blushing.

“...I mean, if that’s okay…”

He smiled.

“Ohh, it definitely is. Come ‘ere,” he said, bidding her lay against him. She hurriedly slipped off her undershorts and panties, awkwardly kicking them to the floor.

He gently pulled her head back and kissed her, palming her breast. Even through her clothes, it felt good, and she moaned into his mouth. He responded by sliding his hand down her leg, carefully opening her up to him. She thought she could feel his fingers trembling, but he was diving between her legs, and it caused her to whimper.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already,” he said.

“Not the first time I’ve been wet because of you,” she teased, which elicited an aroused growl from him.

“Oh yeah?”

He stopped his ministrations, and she whined.

“Yeah,” she said, “Sometimes I catch myself just thinking about you and I can’t help it.”

“You ever touched yourself while thinkin’ ‘bout me?” he boldly growled into her ear. 

“Yeah… on more than one occasion,” she admitted, “I… usually do it while your music is playing.”

She felt his erection digging into her back, and he bit his lip to stifle a hiss.

“Mm, that’s so bloody sexy,” he whispered, “I’d give anything to see you fucking yourself to my voice.”

“ _Please_ ,” she whined, taking him back to reality.

“Ohh, my apologies, milady,” he said, finally taking his fingers to her slit. 

He was slow, gentle, rubbing her folds before very carefully sliding a finger inside. She gasped and tensed, so utterly overtaken by the fact that he was touching her at all.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, worried.

“No, no, I’m fine, don’t stop,” she begged.

He continued, slowly working his way inside, and she writhed from the sensation. She knew she should probably try to relax, but she was so desperate for his touch, ached so badly for release.

He continued to work at a maddeningly slow and soft pace, and she wondered for a moment if he was teasing her. 

“Is this alright?" he asked, as he added a second finger and increased his pace.

“Well, Piers, don’t take this the wrong way, but _I've_ fucked me harder," she replied, "It’s okay. You're not gonna break me."

“I gotcha,” he said, suddenly pumping much harder than before.

“Oh, fuck,” she hissed, back arching, “Yeah, that, that’s perfect.”

Her head fell back against his shoulder, sighing as she bucked upwards into his touch. The slick sounds of his fingers thrusting into her filled the room, which only added to her arousal. The other hand fell away from its place, and she felt his fingers rubbing her clit, which caused her to shudder with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Piers, I’m gonna cum,” she hissed.

He turned towards her face, running the edge of his tongue along the shell of her ear, and the sound of his breath made her shiver. Harder, faster, his fingers plunged, while the others circling above them applied more pressure, and her eyes rolled back as her pleasure began to peak. Something in the back of her mind noted how utterly wet she had become, and she abstractly worried that she was soaking a spot on his couch - but then she felt the sparks firing in her belly as the first wave of orgasm hit her, and she was lost.

“Piers, Piers, oh Piers I’m cumming, I’m cumming--!” she cried. 

“Good girl, good girl,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear, gently dragging his teeth against its sensitive lobe.

She fell limp against him, chest heaving and eyes rolling back.

“Enjoy yourself?” he said, tasting her off his fingers, “Mm, I know I did.”

She gave a weak laugh.

“Yeah… that was… good…”

“Do you want more?” he asked.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and she pulled him into a kiss, her other hand sliding over his erection. His breath hitched as he bucked up into her, unable to control himself.

“I think _you_ do,” she teased, giving a small moan as she tasted herself on his tongue.

He swallowed as they pulled off each other.

“But, _do_ you want to?” he asked again, brushing a stray hair off her forehead.

She looked up at him, studying his face. She gave him a warm, affectionate smile, taking his hand in hers.

“Yeah,” she said, “I really do.”

He returned her smile and moved down to kiss her again, once, softly.

“I think I really do too,” he said, softly, rising from the couch, her hand still in his.

The short distance to the bedroom seemed to last forever, the two of them trembling with nerves. He flipped on a switch, and pink string lights suddenly bathed the room in a romantic glow. 

She trembled as he led her to the bed, equal parts excited and petrified. He reached behind her to let down her hair, but laughed when he realized he hadn’t the faintest clue how.

“Here,” she said, pulling out the pins, shaking it out, letting it fall across her shoulders.

“Mmm, beautiful,” he said, running his fingers through it.

She licked her lips as he removed his shirt, his pale skin awash with neon pink light. 

“So are you,” she breathed, and he gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Nah, I look like a bloody drinkin’ straw,” he said, brushing her compliment off.

“You have like, hundreds of fans who would disagree.”

“It’s just fame blindin’ ‘em,” he said, “The camera adds ten degrees of sexiness, didn’t y’know that?” 

She laughed, put at ease.

“I really do think you’re beautiful, Piers,” she assured him, “You don’t have to believe it, but, well, I do.”

He looked down as he slipped off his shorts.

“Thanks.”

She, too, began to undress, and soon there they both were, sitting next to each other, bathed in pink, wearing almost nothing at all.

“I um, I guess I’d better--”

She reached to take off her bra, but fumbled nervously.

“Here, lemme get it for you,” he said, reaching for her back, undoing it with ease

“Oh. Thanks,” she said, slipping the lacy thing off her and letting it fall to the floor.

He swallowed audibly as his eyes wandered over her exposed breasts. She shyly brushed hair behind her ear, looking away. He looked up into her eyes, moving closer, then gently pushing her onto her back. She opened her legs for him once more, and he greedily dove down between them, his tongue pushing past the plush lips to her slit. The sudden warmth upon it made her moan, her voice breathy and shrill. He lapped at her in careful, experimental strokes, gauging her reactions. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves--

“Oh, fuck, Piers, yes…”

\--and he gave a small groan, having found just the right place. His eyes wandered up, and she could have cum from the image alone: Piers, between her legs, looking into her eyes and pleasuring her. She carded her fingers through his hair, and he wrapped an arm around her leg affectionately. 

He kept at it until she was a babbling mess, moaning through her orgasm.

“Ohh, Piers… fuck me,” she begged, as she came down from fresh waves of pleasure, “Please.”

“Oh, you bet I will,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He bent down to kiss her, and she wrapped her legs around him invitingly. Suddenly, he broke the kiss.

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I wanna take it really slow with you," he said, "I only say that because you seem to kinda like it fast and hard but… I promise I can make you feel good if I take it slow too."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course, Piers," she replied affectionately, "Take all night if you want to."

A mischievous smirk from him.

"Now there's an idea."

He hovered above her as he slowly eased himself inside, her back arching as it filled her.

"Ohh, oh Piers," she whispered, eyes squeezing shut, brows pulled together mournfully.

"Feel good?" he asked, breathlessly. She nodded, her teeth worrying her lip.

He bottomed out in her, moaning, and she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze locking with his.

"Ohh, baby you feel so good," he hissed, "So soft and warm, fuck you feel so good." 

His thighs shook with restraint, her plush walls alone nearly tipping him over the edge. 

"Piers, you have to move a _little_ ," she teased.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," he laughed, beginning to tremble.

She noticed how nervous he looked.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

His eyes darted away.

"I'm just afraid of ruinin' this for you," he said, "I know my fans act like I'm some kinda sex god, but the truth is… I haven't done this in a few years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was just no time for any of this, between shows and battles and takin' care of Marnie.”

He hung his head, with a small laugh.

“Also doesn’t help that my heart’s beatin’ outta my chest.”

Bee smiled, putting a hand on his face. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her touch, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“I… really care about you… really like you… and I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

She pulled his head down towards her own, giving him a soft, tender kiss.

“I’m sorry. I know I can be kind of… eager,” she said, “But don’t worry about it. I’m happy enough just sharing this moment with you.”

He smiled, resuming his ministrations. 

Every thrust was soft and gentle, but it filled her so well, made her feel so wonderful, that bringing her to her peak was not a terribly difficult task. His breathing was audible and labored, and he slowed to gain his composure more than a few times. 

He rose from her, and at first she wondered if something was wrong, but then he took a thumb to her clit, rubbing it as he thrust. She threw her head back against the pillow, legs shaking as the onslaught of pleasure began to overtake her.

“Piers, ohh, Piers, keep going, that feels so good,” she moaned.

He groaned as he staved off his peak, shuddering as he felt her begin to close tight around him once again--

“Ohh! Piers!” 

Her pleasure built up intensely, making her back arch, taut as a bowstring, until she collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

“Hold me,” she said, breathlessly, “ Please. I really want you to hold me.”

He bent down and took her in his arms, burying his face close to hers as he quickly thrust, now entirely too far gone to stop himself. 

“Harder,” she said, and he obeyed without question.

The staccato sounds of his hips meeting hers was immensely arousing for the both of them, their cries of pleasure mixing with each other’s.

“Bee, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned into her hair.

“Then make it good,” she teased.

He took one of her legs in his hand, gripping it just below the bend of her knee, and thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” she cried, “Yes, yes, _yes_ Piers--!”

He was driving into her deeper than he had yet, and she shuddered beneath him as she approached her peak once more.

“Baby I want you to have one more,” he hissed in a single breath, perilously close himself.

“I will, I will, don’t stop--!”

He felt the first flash of heat rush through his abdomen, and his vision blurred as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Piers, Piers, I’m cumming, fuck I’m cumming-- _ahh!_ ”

He felt her tighten around him, heard her loud shrill cry, and he was driven over the edge, moaning loud as he spilled inside her. Words were lost to him as he helplessly shook through his ecstasy.

Then, silence, and he collapsed next to her, lying on his back, his chest heaving.

“Oh, wow,” he said, lazily draping his arm around her.

“You can say that again,” she replied, snuggling up to him.

“Did you… like that?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Oh, absolutely,” she laughed, “I loved it. You really made it so special, Piers.”

She rested against him, sighing contentedly.

“Mm. Gotta tell my friends… just bring the guys you like food,” she joked.

He laughed as he pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

Piers awoke to an empty bed, but that isn’t what he noticed first. No, what first lifted him out of his slumber was a positively heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes, the sounds caught up with the smell.

As he emerged half-dressed from the bedroom, he saw Bee, wearing one of his old sweatshirts over her underwear, humming happily and cooking on the stove. He sleepily walked by the pantry and stopped - it was fully stocked, filled with things that hadn’t been there the day before.

“Bee… what’s all this?” he said.

She turned to him, smiling.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” she said, “I just woke up a little while ago, got dressed, and took a taxi to Hammerlocke to do some shopping. I wanted to cook for you straight away, but all your pantry had in it was snacks and ramen. And that won’t do.”

“Yeah, but… you didn’t have t--”

She held up a finger, silencing him.

“I _wanted_ to,” she said, turning back to her cooking.

His heart throbbed in his chest, moved by her generosity. 

Bee hummed away while she worked, and suddenly felt arms wrapping around her waist.

“Piers?”

He buried his face in her hair, breathing deep.

“I’m not goin’ nowhere,” he assured her, tenderly, “I want you to know that, Bee.”

She gave a shuddering sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned against him.

“...I believe you, Piers,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He squeezed her tight before letting her go, sitting down at the table.

“That sweater looks good on you, by the way,” he said, “You didn’t go to the market like that, did you?”

“Nah, I borrowed a pair of your sweatpants and took em off when I got back,” she said, “They were a little tight, to be honest!”

He laughed.

“Damn, maybe I am too thin.”

Bee turned off the burner, putting his food on his plate and handing it to him.

“Well,” she said, with a wink, “That won’t be a problem for long.”


End file.
